


Eggplant

by TheZev



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: Steph is dating Tim, but Cass has a rather large reason for Steph to date her instead…
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Tim was seated in front of the TV, spacing out, clearly thinking about some Robin business more than what was flashing on the screen. So Steph decided that as long as he wasn’t paying attention to it, he should pay attention to her.

She sat down on his lap. Tim haphazardly put his arms around her. She gripped his forearms tightly where they cinched around her belly. Steph was a little afraid he’d vanish if she didn’t hold onto him.

Living together had gotten to be predictable, completely predictable. Either Tim did the housework or, if he was injured, he might let Steph convince him to rest while she did it. They never really went out except to patrol. When they did, they always did the same things. Got together with the other Bats, ate pizza or fried chicken, and talked about all the old tired things. Steph liked spending time with Cass and the others, but sometimes she thought that if she heard one more story about the Penguin, she’d scream.

The repetition had crept into their sex life too. They only did it on the weekend, like clockwork. The fucking was like clockwork too. Tim would run his hands over Steph some to warm her up, kiss her breasts like he’d read somewhere that would make her feel good, then he’d stuff himself into her and pump his cock until he came.

Sometimes Steph came too. But she hadn’t really _gotten off_ in almost a year.

Just for the hell of it, Steph wiggled her ass into Tim’s lap, seeing if she could get a rise out of his cock. But at almost the same time—without even waiting to see if he enjoyed it—Tim got up and set Steph off to the side, leaving her bereft on the couch.

“Sorry, Steph, just thought of something with Young Justice. I gotta go. TV’s all yours.”

Steph fumed as he took off. She didn’t care about the TV. Was that what he thought she’d been doing—looking for the remote?

***

Steph arrived at the restaurant she’d sent Cass to and sank down into a booth. She ordered daiquiris for both of them. Cass looked, as always, both out of sorts with the modern world that surrounded her and a bit at peace with that discomfort. She also looked nice in her simple black dress and high-heeled sandals.

Steph felt giddy and excited, a little hysterical. She’d been rejected by her boyfriend and now she was out for a night on the town with her bestie. The daiquiris arrived. Steph gulped hers down. The warmth of the drink drifted through her body.

“Drink up,” Steph said, shaking her glass at Cass.

Cass downed her own drink.

“I’m thinking of changing my costume,” Steph said. “You know the problem with it? It’s not slutty enough. Tim spends all his time with these Power Women and Wonder Chicks and I run around in a purple muumuu. It’s not firing him up. Sex sells.”

Cass nodded thoughtfully.

“Even you’ve got a whole skintight leather thing going on,” Steph said. “ _That’s_ sexy. I’m in eggplant. Even if that was sexy, it’s the emoji for cock! I can’t have Tim thinking about cock when he’s with me!”

They ordered tacos and had a few brandies each. By nine o’clock, they were both buzzing like tinker toys and Steph had nearly finalized her redesigned costume, which would have her looking like a superhero prom queen half-undressed to lose her virginity. Hopefully.

They returned to the apartment, giggling like two schoolgirls.

“Anybody home?” Steph cried out.

“There’s no one here,” Cass announced with her preternatural awareness.

“Tim probably left a note. He’s a note-leaver. Here’s a note,” Steph slurred.

She took it off the refrigerator. Tim said, in the vague language that would give away none of his secret to a third party, that he would be out with Kon and Bart fighting the forces of darkness and would probably be home by eleven.

“We have the place to ourselves,” Steph said. She overbalanced, grabbing Cass’s arm to steady herself. “Whoopsie!”

“Don’t fall,” Cass told her, easily righting Steph. “Where’s your… bed?”

“I’m not tired!” Steph protested. “Let’s watch TV!”

“Okay…”

They went to the couch, sitting down in front of the dark television, seeing themselves in its black reflection. Cass turned, pressing herself against Steph’s shoulder.

“You don’t… need a new costume…”

Steph’s eyes widened as she felt Cass’s breasts against her arm. “New costume?”

“You look… really good…”

She pressed herself closer to Steph, hugging her, her chin on Steph’s shoulder and her tits pushed against Steph’s chest.

“What are you doing?” Steph asked with a giggle.

Cass sobered suddenly. “I don’t know,” she said, backing off.

“I didn’t say I minded…”

Cass still looked away, back to her reflection in the unpowered TV. “There are… things you don’t know… about me…”

“Bullshit. I know everything about you.”

“I’ve… messed around… with other women…”

“Oh,” Steph whispered, her eyes wide with surprise.

“Are you… surprised?”

“A little,” Steph confessed.

“It wasn’t… bad… it felt… nice…” Cass reached out and caressed Steph’s hair. “You’d feel nice…”

“Would I?” Steph asked softly.

Cass sighed, a rapturous look on her face. “I’d… make sure.”

Steph’s heart pounded as Cass’s words penetrated her dazed mind. Being with Cass felt so different from being with Tim. So easy when it was difficult for her to even think of something to say with Tim.

But it was more than that, than just having dinner and talking. This was the first time Cass had made Steph admit to herself how much she wanted to touch Cass. That the warmth going through her body was more than just the alcohol.

Cass turned onto her side, leaning in to nuzzle at Steph’s neck. “I know what you… deserve…” she said softly, planting tiny kisses all over Steph’s ear. Biting at her earring, teasingly pulling on it, before running her tongue inside of Steph’s ear.

The next thing Steph knew, Cass was in her lap, facing her, mounting her, almond eyes smoldering as they looked into Steph’s. Steph didn’t say anything, but the mouthy blonde being speechless was a statement all by itself. Cass pressed her warm lips against Steph’s and let them be together.

Steph wrapped her arms around Cass’s neck. She could feel lovely little tremors going through Cass’s body—she thought they were going down to her sex. Cass wasn’t stiff like Tim had been. Touching her made Steph feel tender, sensitive.

Cass opened her mouth and truly merged her lips with Steph’s. Her tongue snaked into Steph’s mouth and Steph’s rose to meet it.

Cass moved her hand over Steph’s breasts. Her friend writhed and moaned. She pinched the engorged nipples and Steph still didn’t object. Emboldened, Cass ran her hand under Steph’s blouse and squeezed her breast with only a thin layer of brassiere blocking off Steph’s naked flesh.

Cass kept wiggling her tongue inside Steph’s willing mouth as she moved further, pulling Steph’s bra strap off her shoulder. Now when she reached to Steph’s tit, she felt the bare skin, the dewy sweat on it, the heat of Steph herself.

Steph rolled her hips, arching off the couch, pushing her sex against Cass’s where Cass was straddling her. Cass pressed down on the contact, still squeezing and fondling Steph’s breasts. She dug her fingers into the firm flesh one last time before pulling them away.

“Let me… take that off,” she said thickly.

Steph nodded, her eyes glazed. “Yeah, strip me naked, babe. Then let’s see what you do to me…”

Cass pulled Steph’s blouse up over her blonde head, wrecking her hairdo as her head popped through the buttoned up collar. Then, staring wide-eyed at Steph’s bra, she unhooked the lacy thing and pulled it off of Steph’s arms. There were Steph’s tits, just as she’d felt them, but the sight of their sweet roundness and plump little nipples couldn’t convey how nice it’d been to touch them.

“Your tits are… da bomb,” Cass whispered, bending down to examine them. Rubbing her face against their contours, happily burying herself between their pert curves.

“Are they really?” Steph laughed, both amused by Cass’s word choice and touched by the compliment.

Cass glanced up at her face. “I don’t want to touch… anyone else’s… let me… let me…”

She pushed Steph down onto her back and lowered her face to Steph’s heaving breasts, her engorged nipples. She closed her lips around the tip of Steph’s left breast, making Steph shiver as her teeth bit into the nipple, as her tongue cooled the sparking pain and made it even more sensitive to how Cass was kissing it.

Then desire was engulfing all of Steph’s breast. She hugged Cass closer to her, kicking her feet in abject passion as Cass’s lips worked all over her cleavage. “Oh, it’s beautiful!” Steph gasped, holding Cass more firmly against her chest.

Cass defied her grip, but only to go to Steph’s other breast, running her tongue along a new, waiting nipple… molding the soft flesh in her hands. She slid the fingers of one hand along Steph’s skirt, under it, to her inner thigh and the reaction that Steph would soon surrender to her.

“Oh, _yes!”_ Steph cried. “ _Cass!”_

Cass ran her hand up to Steph’s groin, touching the soaked strip of nylon that hid Steph’s cunt from her. She slipped her fingers underneath the crotch of Steph’s panties and touched her sex itself.

“Oh God! My pussy! You’re touching my pussy!” Steph moaned.

“Don’t you… like it?” Cass asked, caressing Steph’s wet slit as though trying to memorize the feel in case it were for the last time.

“I love it!” Steph gasped.

“I want you… naked.” Cass tugged at Steph’s skirt. “Just like… you promised.”

Steph rolled her body to let Cass slip the skirt down her legs and off her feet. She bit her lip, waiting for Cass to take off her panties. Cass did, quickly, pulling them down to feel Steph’s golden thatch. As soon as Steph’s panties were gone, Cass buried her face in the damp hair.

Steph opened her legs wide the moment she felt Cass’s mouth on her hot sex. “Geez, Cass, you’re… how do I taste?” she asked, pitching her ass off the couch.

“Too good,” Cass moaned herself, pulling away from Steph’s pussy to finger her, explore her breasts with her mouth again. “I want to be… tasting all of you… can’t get enough…”

Her warm, wet kisses ran back down Steph’s belly, between her legs. She breathed in Steph’s aroused scent and thrust two fingers inside of Steph’s opening.

Steph grabbed hold of a throw cushion, battering it as she felt Cass’s fingers, Cass’s mouth. She pumped her hips upward, straining into how Cass made love to her.

Cass stroked her fingers in and out of Steph’s pussy. She’d never dreamed she’d actually be doing this with Steph, but now it felt like the most natural thing in the world to have Steph’s cunt spasming around her fingers. She parted her lips, using them to suck at the lips of Steph’s womanhood. Steph could only grab Cass’s hair and hold onto it as she writhed. _She can’t get enough either,_ Cass thought.

Cass sucked greedily at the petals of Steph’s pussy, taking all the aroused cream that she could get from her. “You’re really loving this… aren’t you?” Cass asked.

Steph nodded frantically. “Do you like it too? How I taste and everything?”

“You know… I do,” Cass giggled. “Haven’t had enough yet… won’t ever have enough…”

And her own insides churned as she kissed at Steph’s straining clit, lapped at Steph’s pink-hot labia for more of the aroused nectar flowing from it.

Steph yanked at Cass’s hair harder, heedless now of how it must have hurt Cass, thinking only of getting more attention on her little button. And Cass didn’t mind the pain; she welcomed Steph’s intensity. Fingering her sex while milking Steph’s clit with her lips. Steph’s breathing grew ragged. She didn’t know how many more trips she could take, Cass’s fingers pushing deep into her cunt…

Then Cass’s tongue was between Steph’s labia lips, burrowing into Steph’s pussy to give her pleasure something to center on while Steph rocked her hips for more. Cass savored the taste and smell of Steph’s womanhood, how her cunt sucked hard on her fingers as if she were trying to return the favor. Cass finished her off, three fingers inside of Steph and her tongue scouring Steph’s clitoris.

“Thank you for coming so hard,” Cass whispered afterward, licking her lips clean. “That’s all I wanted.” Her entire lower face was soaked with Steph’s juices and, seeing it, Steph smiled abashedly.

“You really made it good for me. I just hope I can make you feel the same way.”

“Then should I… take clothes off?”

“Uh-huh,” Steph panted. “Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh!”

Steph’s face was flushed, her pupils dilated as she watched Cass strip the dress off. Her friend didn’t wear a bra. She stared at Cass’s little pink nipples, perfectly capping the ochre skin of her breasts. “They’re beautiful,” she murmured.

Then Cass stooped to take off her panties. And Steph saw her cock jump out without the underwear in place, a huge, throbbing manhood right between her svelte, feminine thighs, underneath the narrow band of pubic hair she would’ve expected to find on a woman. Steph gaped at it, not only shocked that it was there, but by the sheer size of it. She would’ve expected Cass’s petite slenderness to continue onto any member she sported, if for some reason she entertained the possibility of Cass having a Johnson, but instead the thing was out of all proportion, a ten-inch third leg that she couldn’t believe she’d missed in all Cass’s skimpy clothes and skintight costumes. The girl really was stealthy.


	2. Chapter 2

“Cass,” Steph breathed, at a loss for anything to say. Almost. “Where did you get _that?”_

“Poison Ivy,” Cass explained begrudgingly. Steph supposed that was the sort of thing Ivy would do. Once she’d put tentacles everywhere, that was probably the next logical step. “Do you want it?” Cass asked, cupping the base in her hand.

Steph could only nod. She needed cock and Tim wasn’t giving any to her. If Cass wanted to step in, well—what were friends for? This, apparently.

Cass knelt on the couch between Steph’s legs, the burgeoning cockhead grazing Steph’s bare thigh. “I knew you… wanted it,” Cass said, her halting voice still conveying her mounting enthusiasm.

“What are you going to do?” Steph asked, pretty much only able to watch as Cass picked Steph’s legs up and threw them over either shoulder. When she leaned in, Steph was bent over at the waist, rolled backward onto her shoulders, her ass raised off the ground and Cass’s weight holding her in place. “Oh geez, Cass, aren’t you going to—“

Cass pressed her hips against the backs of Steph’s thighs, pushing them down so Steph’s knees were set against her chest. “Like this!” Cass said eagerly.

Her groin fit neatly between Steph’s parted legs, the knob of her stiff cock sliding into Steph’s surprisingly tender pussy. Swaying her hips, Cass slowly worked her way inside of Steph, making her take the full length of throbbing prick inch by inch.

“ _Ghh!_ That feels amazing!” Steph gurgled. Cass’s arms were on either side of her head. She grabbed hold of Cass’s slender wrists, wiggling her bare ass to try to make their bodies a better fit, then moaned when Cass returned the gesture, grinding her lap into Steph’s. “Oh God… fuck me! Fuck me hard!” she breathed, suddenly more than curious, suddenly _very_ aroused, _very_ needful of that big cock inside her.

Cass’s legs flexed, ushering her out of Steph’s pulsing sex. She took a deep breath, stirring the mop of black hair that now hung haphazard all around her face, and slammed herself into Steph hard enough to wrench the cushions underneath her from where they were tucked into the couch.

Steph let out a low wail, totally unused to feeling so much desire and getting so much satisfaction all at once, all mixed together. Cass drove her cock into Steph’s gripping pussy with more and more urgency. Steph inched her ass upward, her slender ankles coiling around Cass’s neck.

“Harder, Cass!” Steph groaned, feeling her wetness trailing up her pubis, pumped out of her by Cass’s stiff thrusts into her juicy sex. For some reason, the feel of her own cream on her bare skin drove her out of her mind with horniness. “Fuck me harder! Slam that big dick into me as hard as you can! _Hhhha!_ It’s going so deep! I can feel it all inside me! Keep giving it to me, keep ramming it into me! Faster, Cass! _Gawwd!_ I fucking love it!”

The pain of being stretched, of her tender folds having to accept such an outsized penetration, could not compete with the mounting pleasure she felt as Cass went deeper and deeper into her pussy. Steph writhed with passion, breathing hard, covering herself with sweat. In the awkward position Cass had placed her in, where she was totally subservient to Cass’s pistoning body, she tried to work her bare ass up against Cass’s thrusts.

Hips pumping, slapping against Steph’s upturned buttocks, Cass drove her twitching prick into the depths of Steph’s pussy. She thrust her stiff cock into her only to wrench it out and drive it back in, pistoning away in a frenzy of lust, all the while forcing Steph’s receptive body along the length of the couch, jamming her against the armrest, pushing her back with thrust after thrust. Inching Steph back so that her rounded ass was raised higher and higher, bending Steph further and further until she was a tight little ball.

“Your pussy’s… wet and hot,” Cass gasped, her expression intent, but cracking—eyes glazing over, mouth becoming slack as the tightness of Steph’s pussy overcame her usual reserve.

“It’s your fault!” Steph laughed. “Your fat cock that’s heating me up—getting me so wet! _Nnnh!_ Give me more! I want it all the way in my cunt! Fuck it all into me and make me come, come all over your big dick! _Ggnh!_ Faster, fuck me faster! You bitch, don’t make me feel that big prick and then not let me come! _Unnhh!”_

Sweat glistened on Steph’s straining thighs, running in dollops over the tightly rounded cheeks of her ass. Steph could feel her pussy sopping with moisture, her warm juices flowing out of her, dripping on her chest as Cass drilled down into her. With every pounding stroke of Cass’s prick, Steph’s pussy brimmed over with even more liquid arousal.

With her slim ankles crossed behind Cass’s neck, Steph jerked feverishly, her abs flexing as she gyrated herself up to Cass’s pumps. She seesawed up and down on her back, making the metal frame of the couch below groan as it tried to stay in position with the two girls battering away at it.

“Fuck my pussy apart!” Steph moaned, trembling, offering her wet cunt up to Cass to be totally impaled. “Give me your cock as deep as it can go! Fill me up with that fucking prick! _Ohhh, GOD! GOD!_ You’re fucking me right through this couch! My pussy’s on fire! Deeper, Cass! Fuck it to me so deep that you’ll never take it out!”

Sliding her hands through her sweat-soaked hair, Steph found her jiggling breasts, managing to catch them, squeezing and fondling them. They swelled instantly at her touch, dark nipples hardening, throbbing. When Steph rolled both her nipples between her fingertips, her pussy felt like it was churning, gulping all around Cass’s prick. Steph shivered. She was so turned on, her sex was milking Cass’s member, Steph’s body wanting it to cum as much as Steph’s lustful imagination had ever wanted anything.

Cass drove her stiff prick into Steph’s wetly clenching sex, making her groan with a savage intensity, her hips in constant motion between those of Steph’s. She kept burying her cock to the hilt in the slippery heat that Steph’s cunt had to offer. Reaming Steph’s pussy out with every ounce of her strength. Normally, she’d hold back, fear harming Steph, but she was too far gone not to use every muscle in her body. Relentlessly, Cass thrust into Steph’s tingling pussy with everything she had.

“Yes, _yes!”_ Steph cried out. “I’m gonna fucking come all over your stiff prick! I’m so goddamn close! _Uhhn!_ Fuck my brains out, Cass! _Ohhhh, SHIT!_ Make this the best sex I’ve ever had!”

Wisps of blonde hair clung to Steph’s sweaty face, giving her a wildly unkempt look as she pumped her slender hips needfully. She opened her knees as wide as possible, the muscles of her thighs standing out from her creamy skin.

Cass’s body covered Steph’s, folding her legs back against her chest, making Steph totally vulnerable as Cass pumped in and out of her. Her prick furiously pummeled Steph’s gaping cunt, their sweaty skin smacking together.

Shuddering, Cass moaned, “I can feel your cunt… sucking on me… being so damn tight… how can you be getting… tighter and… tighter?”

Steph thrust her clenched ass higher into the air, digging her shoulders into the couch’s cushions to get more of Cass’s prick. The groaning of the metal frame became a series of sharp creaks, the whole thing bouncing with how the two of them jammed themselves together. Steph wanted Cass’s plunging member even deeper inside of her, and she thrust herself up to Cass, trying to make that happen with all the urgency in the world.

“I’m getting… really hot… really tight!” Cass panted haltingly, her eyes rolling back in her head. “Steph, I’m… I’m… _it’s happening!”_

Every thrust of her cock came quicker and quicker until Cass grunted, tensing all over. Then her prick flexed deep in Steph’s wet pussy, suddenly exploding with thick cum.

Steph groaned as she felt semen packing into her fiery cunt, her own orgasm beginning with a series of sharp gasps. The burning walls of her sex clenched all the more at Cass’s prick as it throbbed harder than ever. Steph strained her ass so high that she was almost doing a handstand, arms and thighs quivering as she finally rested assured that she was getting everything Cass had to give.

Steph felt the tremors go through her pussy as if it were trying to keep up with Cass’s pulsating erection. “You’re making me come!” she cried out. “Pussy’s going crazy! _Ohhh!_ I’m shaking all over! Cass, Cass!”

Wrenching her shuddering hips against Cass’s groin, Steph described a tight little circle with her cunt, leaving her pussy brimming with Cass’s flowing seed. She gasped through the staggering climax she felt, her pitched voice breaking off only to moan with the next orgasm to hit her.

Bent double under Cass, she thrust her hips up one last time, trying to pump her electric clit against Cass’s straining loins. “Ram me harder! Keep fucking me while I’m coming! _Unnn!_ I love how hard you’re making me come, I love it! My whole body’s going off! Just keep going, keep fucking me with your stiff cock! I need more! _Unhh!_ Give me more!”

Cass pumped one last surge of cum into Steph’s spasming womanhood, then relaxed, her mouth open with a gurgling groan.

Gasping for air in a flurry of breaths, Steph uncoiled her body, letting it drop down to the tattered couch. Cass’s still lengthy erection slid out of her sex. Steph moaned as she stretched her slender legs to their full length, cracking out the knots that had accumulated as her doubled over body was wracked with pleasurable spasms.

Cass came down on top of her, running her hand lovingly over Steph’s pert breasts and flat belly, all the way down to the firm flesh of her groin. She could feel the warmth that simmered through the skin of Steph’s pubis, as if conducting the boiling heat of the cum she’d left filling her friend.

And Steph lay there, her swollen sex so sore she didn’t even dare to think about it. Yet, even after the series of orgasms that had made her excruciatingly tender, she felt more aroused than ever. The aching of her well-used pussy seemed only to add to the feverish heat between her thighs that demanded to be satisfied further.

“Was that enough?” Cass asked quietly, her fingers trailing up and down Steph’s smooth thighs now, feeling how they still quivered with the ecstasy that had been in them. “The more I gave to you… the harder you seemed to… come.”

“It was more than enough, baby,” Steph said warmly. “I’m just kind of a horny bitch. I always want more.”

“Then I can give you… more… if you want,” Cass said, her fingers now moving between Steph’s thighs, touching the matted curls that protected Steph’s cunt and absorbed the overflow of sperm from inside her. Steph winced slightly, but the folds of her pussy throbbed even harder, singeing her with pleasure.

“Oh fuck, Cass… you just have to tempt me, don’t you?” Steph smiled.


End file.
